


Was It A Mistake?

by Cute_Rosey_Keyblades



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Wow, very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cute_Rosey_Keyblades/pseuds/Cute_Rosey_Keyblades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terra had brought Aqua home after celebrating her birthday out on the town. They had returned at an extremely late hour, and fell right asleep, except for Terra. Who watched her, to make sure she was safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Late Night Chills -Act 1-

**Author's Note:**

> i should write something else

1  
-  
Terra laid Aqua down on her bed. It probably wasn't a good idea for them to stay out so late, but it was her birthday and she wanted to have a good time. She looked so peaceful when she slept. God, she was beautiful. He stroked her hair and covered her up with a blanket. Terra admitted to himself that he was in love with her, but he didn't know if she felt the same way.

After Terra covered her, he bent down and kissed her forehead. She let out a quiet moan after he had kissed her. He quickly pulled his head up and turned around. His face was plagued with red blush. He looked back over his shoulder at the sleeping girl. Terra collected himself and relaxed, he sat in Aqua's white lounge chair across from her bed. His conscience told him he wasn't going to sleep, he'd rather stay awake and protect the girl he loved most.

\- -  
Aqua woke up in her room, unaware of how she had gotten there. Her room was dimly lit and her alarm clock read 3:45 AM. She sat up, trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes. As she glanced around her room, she noticed Terra, asleep in her favorite chair. She was partially confused why he was in here. Aqua pondered for a few, and figured that he had brought her home. The large tan boy was sprawled in an uncomfortable sleeping position. His one leg was atop of the other, his arm rested his head stably. She smiled and took a blanket from her bed and covered him up. She should have covered herself up, she was freezing! Her skin was cold as ice, and she noticed she had started shaking. She quietly started for her dresser. Her cold, shaky hands reached for her dresser, but once she touched it in the slightest, she began casting blizzard, and froze the handles. She recklessly pulled on the handles anyway and took out a pair of shorts and a spaghetti strap tank top.

Aqua quietly walked over to her bathroom and closed the door. She threw her clothes on the vanity and began to take her current clothing off. She reached for the plug for her bath and plugged the drain. Hot water then began to fill up her bathtub. The only way she could warm up was with a hot bath, and she figured it was the best decision. As soon as all of her clothing was stripped off, she threw it in her closet hamper and looked in her mirror. She observed her body, her hips, thighs, breasts and face. Her mind wavered for a moment then focused back on her parallel self. She walked up close to the mirror and pressed up against it. Naughty thoughts surfaced from their hole in her mind, and she quickly stepped back and turned from the mirror.

Twenty minutes passed and her bath was finally filled. Aqua dipped her foot in. The water around her foot steamed like a vegetable, and she decided to just get in. Her bath water steamed from her freezing body hitting the water. She instantly felt better as the hot water warmed her. Her legs were pressed up close to her chest, and she tried to submerge her entire body. Steam filled the bathroom and cleared her pores. It was practically a sauna in there. The air and steam were both warm and no doubtingly warmed the blue girl up. She then washed up after warming up, and exited the tub. The early autumn weather outside chilled the castle, and made it difficult for everyone to adapt. It hasn't even reached October and the weather outside is chilly and windy. Most of the leaves have already fallen too!

Aqua drained the tub and dressed herself. She quietly exited the hot bathroom, and cracked the door to let the hot air into her room. She sat on her creaky bed, trying not to awaken Terra by the slightest sound. The warm, dim, room started to make her sleepy again. She sighed quietly and laid down.  
__

Terra woke up sweating from the blanket wrapped around himself. The room was really hot, and the blanket didn't help. His gaze flew over to Aqua sleeping soundly on her bed. He sighed in relief and slouched down in the chair. The bathroom door was cracked and the soft light landed on Aqua’s face. She was so beautiful, so peaceful, so graceful, so…everything. Terra observed how she slept. He was intrigued by her position. He got up and covered the, yet again, freezing girl up. 

Terra brushed her bangs out of her face. Her skin was so..soft, so cold! He was surprised by her freezing skin. She was having a reaction to her magic. It was like she had a horrible case of hypothermia. He took the blanket she had covered himself in and bundled it around her. She snuggled up in the blanket and breathed deeply. He wanted to be the blanket she snuggled with, he wanted to know if she loved him, he wanted to know if his deep love for her could be matched vice-versa.

Aqua’s eyes fluttered open slowly. “T-Terra? What are you doing here?” Her question was quiet, but she wasn’t surprised. She sat up slowly stretching and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Her gaze fell to the clock. It said it was already 5:12 AM.

Terra jetted back away from her face, and his own became red as a cherry. “I-I’m so sorry, you were tired and I brought you home and-” He stopped from embarrassing himself anymore. His back became straight and he stood tall. “You’re freezing cold.” He hesitated. 

Aqua sighed. “I-I know. I’m s-so cold I’m shiv-vering.” she stuttered. Her arms shook from the cold magic under her skin. She held her arms, rubbing up and down to try and warm up. 

Terra walked to the other side of the bed and sat down next to her. He pulled her in close to him, absorbing her frozen chill from her skin. The sensation of having Aqua this close to hin was unreal. Was it a dream? No, it's too real to be one. He sat stiff against the headboard, letting her melt next to himself. She sank down to his side, feeling quite awkward in the process. 

After a while, her shivering stopped and she was beginning to feel warmer. "Terra, why did you help me? Usually I help you, or at the least, I try..but I don't know what to say really.." Aqua asked grabbing his hand and observing his joints and features on his tan skin. 

What? What kind of question was that!? Terra thought. "I guess...uh, I just care enough to do so." Fuck. That came out wrong, oh jeez.. Aqua's blue gaze wandered up to the staring Terra. 

"Thank You," She sat up and hesitantly kissed his cheek. Her posture sank back down around his arms. "Also, I really enjoyed my birthday yesterday. I had a lot of fun with you." She smiled, snuggling closer to him. Dummy!!! You should have kissed him!! Now you'll never know if he likes you like that! Her thoughts shouted and echoed inside of her conscience, knocking her out of reality's loop. 

Terra's cheeks held a light blush, even minutes after the friendly kiss. "N-no problem." That was all he managed to get out. Say something dumbass! Now he fought with his conscience as well and was thrown out of reality's loop. 

The two sat on the bed, still sharing body heat, quietly..and awkwardly. They were both out of reality, staring into space and fighting with their inner self. It was pretty quiet, until Aqua's cat Crystalline, jumped up on the bed and sat on her owner's lap. Aqua and Terra both were brought back to time and space after the new cuddler joined them. 

Terra looked down at Aqua and took in a deep breath. "Aqua, I want to tell you something.." He began. OUT WITH IT DIPSHIT!!!!! His conscience screamed and his ears burned. 

Aqua looked up at him, her heart beating loud, so loud it pounded in her ears and she felt her hearbeat in her fingertips. Time slowed down for her, and she kept locked onto his deep-blue eyes. "Yes?" 

Terra couldn't hold it in anymore. He closed his eyes and moved in to kiss her. His lips made contact with hers and they kissed passionately. He pulled his hand up and held her cheek. Aqua closed her eyes and began to extend the embrace, she bit his lip when he tried to pull away, and made him continue. She slid down, now lying on the bed, and she pulled him to be on top of her. Her arms wrapped around his neck, she culled him down closer to her face. He held a tight grip on her bed, and his other hand laid on her cheek, rubbing her skin lightly. 

Terra unlocked from her lips and looked down at her. He set his forehead on hers and sat there for a moment, before he made one small comment after the passionate kiss. 

"Aqua, I think I'm in love with you.." He whispered in her ear. 

END


	2. -Act 2-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey look an update. dont worry kiddos im working on other works but this is one i happened to finish this morn so i hope u crazy kids like it. also its not very long. i wanted to get through the morning w these two and make them sleep so idk if the length meets your 'needs' or whatever, but enjoy please!

ACT 2

Aqua's face went red. "You really think so?" She whispered back. Time stopped and it was only her and Terra. It was surreal, strange, but Aqua seemed to feel safe in his arms. 

Terra nuzzled his chin in her neck, kissing her neck here and there. "Yeah, I think so." He felt her arms wrap around his back and a chill ran up his spine. "What do you think?" He stuttered. Thoughts of rejection and refusal entered his thought cycle, and it pulled a frown to his face. 

Aqua laid there, with thoughts of Terra spinning making her feel dizzy. She brought her hand to his warm, red cheek. Her eyes fluttered closed. "Terra, I love you. I've always felt a bond to you, but.." She paused. She opened her eyes and brought a kiss to his lips. "I never thought it could be like this." She moaned, peeling Terra's suspenders off. Her hands ran up his burning chest, and clasped around his neck. 

Terra pushed himself to her face making the closest contact he could without kissing her. Her soft breath caressed his lips. She pursed her lips and started to make out with him. His lips began to move to her cheek and then down her neck, his breath caressing her neck as he took breaths in between. Aqua moaned as his breath hit her neck. 

"Terra, please," She wailed. Her hands took in handfuls of his tight shirt. His hand moved up her curves and held her azure hair. Terra's kiss began to fall lower and onto her collar. His chest clenched, and he began to feel unstoppable. He felt his cheeks get red, but he ignored the fact and moved on. Aqua held the grip on his shirt, and let out a squeak of pleasure.

Terra stopped and looked up at her. Her cheeks were red like cherries, and her blue eyes locked onto his own. The grip of his shirt loosened, and she brought her hands to his face. "Terra, I love you. Theres nothing else I can say but that." She sat up, brushing his chocolate locks away from his face and behind his ears. Her arms wrapped around him and she buried her face in his chest.

Terra took her in his arms and held her. His head fell to the top of her head and he breathed calmly, trying to lure her to sleep. "I love you too Aqua." His warm voice purred in her ear, sending chills through her. 

Her breathing slowed down. She felt safe in his arms, she felt safe with him. Aqua's eyes fell closed, and she wrapped her legs around him, trying to mold together with him. "Please don't ever go. I couldn't bear to lose you again." She whimpered. 

Terra smoothed her hair, over and over again. He took in her soft smell of vanilla and caramel. "I promise, never ever again." He felt her chest move up and down from her breathing, and he squeezed her. She eventually fell asleep wrapped around him and he buried his face in her hair. Intoxicated by her sweet smell and warmth, he began to doze off. 

He eventually fell over on the bed, Aqua still glued to him. They slept wrapped up together, kicking blankets off when someone tried to cover them. Their dreams were coming true. 

END OF ACT 2


End file.
